Mending Wounds
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: i kinda dislike how i did this story, so i may, scratch that, probably WILL, scratch that too, rewrote it, so read the second one or both and tell me if i improved upon the last one. Fox/Wolf
1. Mending Wounds, first version

Philosophical footnote: we are affected just about every day by pain. It is those that can mend those wounds that are the ones who love and protect us.

Fox: Whats the point of that statement?

Narrator: shut up just wait

Wolf: this better be good, you haven't posted in forever.

Narrator:….pffffffff……..

* * *

Healing wounds

Fox was heading to his room. It was a while since he had a mission, and he was incredibly bored, as the mission was just to escort people. His life was becoming pretty dull, but there was really nothing he could do about it. He was sitting on the couch trying to see whatever good TV shows were on when Falco showed up.

"Hey Fox, whatcha doing?" he asked, Fox gave a dull reply saying that he was watching tv. Falco just quietly nodded and sat down with him to watch whatever was on. Later though it became obvious that there was really nothing going on.

"Whatever, I'm turning in" Fox finally said, and headed to his room to go to sleep.

"Sure, G'night" Falco replied, glued to the random tv shows that were on. Fox just sighed and went over to his room. He lay down his bed and just quietly stared. "nothing…… there's nothing to do anymore…" he said out loud. The very little action that had occurred in the past year had made him very depressed. Star Fox was running out of money, and even his teammates had become somewhat distant. As he thought about these things he felt an emptiness in his heart, as if something was there that he had lost. He just sighed and went to bed.

* * *

The next day he woke up and immediately went to the kitchen table, since he was extremely hungry, only to find that there was just food left out for him, and that no one was there." I must have woke up late" he though, and started to eat. The food tasted better than usual, making Fox smile. "hmm, something good must be going on today," he though, as Slippy usually makes better food when he's in a better mood. Fox then decided to call everyone, so he went to search for them. After a while though, he didn't find a trace of them.

"Hey, guys? Is anyone there?" He called out while looking for them. Pretty soon he got nervous. "Ha ha… good joke, you guys can show yourselves now…" he said walking around in a slightly faster pace. "This isn't funny, guys… where ARE YOU?" He shouted, strangely desperate. Eventually he got to the docking room entrance to find a note. It read:

Sorry Fox,

We're leaving you. Don't take it personally, we're just tired of this life. We're running out of money you know, and we need to find another way to live. We're really sorry Fox, and we hope you enjoy your breakfast today…

From,

The rest of the Star Fox team

Fox just stared at the letter for 2 seconds, and realized that the emptiness started to appear in his chest again. This time though, it started to hurt, and he clutched his chest, his lower body losing its support, Fox collapsing kneeled down on the floor. He wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't let him, he wanted to cry, but his eyes wouldn't allow it, he could only kneel, clutching his chest as his breathing became heavy. Soon he forced himself to pass out using a technique he learned when he was young, not wanting to take anymore of the pain.

* * *

Fox woke up to the sounding of the communications system, he answered it, and a familiar voice appeared.

"Well, Fox, seems like you're in quite a bind, everyone's left you I see, and now you have no one left to turn to." Was the voice of Wolf. Fox couldn't bring himself to say anything, as he still hadn't recover from the emotional scars left behind by the pain of nothingness and the loss of his friends. Instead he started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, but more of a distorted maniacle laugh that was extremely disturbing to both him and Wolf.

"Has the hero of lylat succumbed to the harsh reality of pain? Hah. Pathetic, Fox. I never thought I'd see you in such a distorted state. You were weaker than I thought. Time to dispose of you." Wolf cut off the signal, and Fox just blankly stared at the blank image. His mind felt wiped clean, and all he could feel was the hole in his heart. He wanted to be saved, but there was no one to save him. In a few seconds Wolf boarded the Great Fox, and was proceeding to where Fox was. Wolf reached the vulpine, his back turned to him.

"So, any last words you have to say before I kill you?" Wolf said. At this point Fox noticed something different in Wolf's voice than the past times they have battled. It almost felt like he was going through the same thing. A silence ensued, until Wolf broke the silence

"Alright then, I guess I'll-" Wolf started to say when Fox suddenly turned around to face him, startling Wolf.

"… Maybe we can save each other, don't you think? Haa…" Fox said, giving a small chuckle before his mind crashed again, causing Fox to collapse yet again.

* * *

When Fox woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was that he wasn't dead. He went on from there to conclude that Wolf must have saved him. Then he scanned where he was. From what it looked like, it seemed he was in a bed of what seemed to be an apartment, seeing streets and other buildings when Fox looked out the window. It wasn't until Wolf whacked him across the head when Fox realized where he was and came to his senses for the third time since waking up.

"Ah, I must have overslept" Fox said, flustered

"You sure did, its already the afternoon, seriously, is losing your friends that hard on you?" Wolf asked, sounding really mad.

"Don't fucking bring that up!" Fox commanded, suddenly becoming much more pissed than the Lupine, causing him to back down, but still with an angry expression on his face.

"Dude, I went through the same thing, how come I can deal with it while you can't?" This caused Fox to quiet down, partly because Wolf was right, and also because Fox realized his thought earlier about Wolf being alone was correct. Then he walked over to Wolf and said: "Because I cared about my friends probably much more then you'll ever know." Upon hearing this Wolf slapped him, startling the half dazed vulpine.

"You're an idiot, I cared about my friends too! Heck, I care about you more than anything else right now, Can't you see?" Wolf blurted out in his rage. Suddenly he realized what he just said and looked away.

"You… care about me?" Fox asked slowly and carefully, afraid he would be betrayed again. They stood in silence, either of them wanting to say anything else. When Fox was sure he did care, he walked up to him.

"Wolf." He said.

"What!-" Wolf turned around to yell at him, only to come in contact with Fox's lips. They remained like that for who knows how long, both persons just wanting to stay in the moment. Eventually they let go of each other.

"So do you think you can mend my wounds?" Fox finally asked after they let go of each other. Wolf stood in silence for a while, and finally let out a small smirk.

"I… I suppose so." He said. "Besides, without me you'd be dead, the least I could do is help you get back on your feet." Wolf added, trying to make this new relationship as close to friends as possible, and not lovers, but as he was turning to go back into the living room he felt Fox's arms around his waist.

"oh, I think you can do more than just that," Fox said playfully, smiling for the first time in 2 days the emptiness in his chest leaving him. Wolf wriggled in Fox's embrace and somehow managed to turn around and hug him back.

"well, you'll just have to wait." Wolf said. They remained that way, Wolf realizing that that the idea of just being friends wasn't possible. "Oh well", he thought, "lets heal each other's wound's first, then see where we go from there."

* * *

Fox: I have to say, that wasn't too good.

Wolf: Yeah, and from my experience its pretty damn hard to mess up a Fox/Wolf fanfic.

Narrator: Oh, make love to each other.

Fox & Wolf: eh... come on lets go. *Runs off to fuck like rabbits*

Narrator: Sigh... not a very good job this time, ah well, sends me some reviews of how i can get better, thanks.


	2. retake, mending wounds

Philosophical footnote: we are affected just about every day by pain. It is those that can mend those wounds that are the ones who love and protect us.

Fox: Whats the point of that statement?

Narrator: shut up just wait

Wolf: this better be good, you haven't posted in forever.

Narrator:….pffffffff……..

* * *

Healing wounds

Fox was heading to the living room. It was a while since he had a mission, and he was incredibly bored, as the mission was just to escort people places. His life was becoming extremely dull, but there was really nothing he could do about it, since the Star Fox business was getting old. He was sitting on the couch trying to see whatever good TV shows were on when Falco appeared behind him.

"Hey Fox, whatcha doing?" he asked, Fox gave a dull reply saying that he was watching tv. Falco just quietly nodded and sat down with him to watch whatever was on. As he watched he was thinking about how even those people acting in those TV show probably had more interesting lives than he did right now. After a while the TV became a bit depressing as Fox kept thinking about this.

"...Whatever, I'm turning in" Fox finally said, and headed to his room to go to sleep.

"Sure, G'night" Falco replied, glued to the random TV shows that were on, one being a cartoon about the life of a human being made into a comedy. "Oh, if humans really existed" Falco said laughing at the human who just tripped over a banana. Fox just sighed and went over to his room. He lay down his bed and just quietly stared. "nothing…… there's nothing to do anymore…" he said out loud. The very little action that had occurred in the past year had made him very depressed. Star Fox was running out of money, and even his teammates had become somewhat distant. As he thought about these things he felt an emptiness in his heart, as if something was there that he had lost. He just sighed and went to bed.

* * *

The next day he woke up and immediately went to the kitchen table, since he was extremely hungry, only to find that there was just food left out for him, and that no one was there." I must have woke up late" he though, and started to eat. The food tasted better than usual, making Fox smile. "hmm, something good must be going on today," he though, as Slippy usually makes better food when he's in a better mood. Fox then decided to call everyone, so he went to search for them. After a while though, he didn't find a trace of them.

"Hey, guys? Is anyone there?" He called out while looking for them. Pretty soon he got nervous. "Ha ha… good joke, you guys can show yourselves now…" he said walking around in a slightly faster pace. "This isn't funny, guys… where ARE YOU GUYS?" He shouted, strangely desperate. Eventually he got to the docking room entrance to find a note. It read:

Sorry Fox,

We're leaving you. Don't take it personally, we're just tired of this life. We're running out of money you know, and we need to find another way to live. We were scared to personally face you with this because we were scared of how you'd react, so we left this note for you. We hope you enjoy your breakfast, Slippy worked really hard to make it today.

From,

The rest of the Star Fox team

Fox just stared at the letter for 2 seconds, and noticed that the emptiness started to appear in his chest again. This time though, it started to hurt, and he clutched his chest, his lower body losing its support, Fox collapsing on his knees. He wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't let him, he wanted to cry, but his eyes wouldn't allow it, he could only kneel, clutching his chest as his breathing became heavy. Eventually his body couldn't take the emotional stress and he passed out.

* * *

Fox woke up to the sounding of the communications system. He hesitated before answering it, and a familiar voice appeared.

"Well, Fox, seems like you're in quite a bind, everyone's left you I see, and now you have no one left to turn to." Was the voice of Wolf. Fox couldn't bring himself to say anything, as he still hadn't recovered from the scars left behind by the pain of nothingness and the loss of his friends. Instead he started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, but more of a distorted maniacle laugh that was extremely disturbing to both him and Wolf.

"Pathetic, Fox. I never thought I'd see you in such a distorted state. You were weaker than I thought. Time to dispose of you." Wolf cut off the signal, and Fox just blankly stared at the blank image. His mind felt wiped clean, and all that was playing in his mind was the letter, the mindless year, and everything else. A mix of depression, anger, and cold swept through him. Eventually Wolf docked and walked up to Fox, his back turned to him.

"I really can't believe you Fox. This crushed by the loss of your friends?"Wolf asked, almost laughing at him. Fox slowly turned around, and Wolf saw his eyes bloodshot. Fox had apparently cried while passed out, as the fur on his face was matted with moisture. He had a blank look in his eyes, which randomly shifted into a glare every once in a while, the vulpine still trying to grasp some stability as to what happened, causing his depression turning into rage. "You really have become one of the most pathetic people i know." Wolf said. This sparked something within Fox, and he started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING PATHETIC? THOSE PEOPLE WERE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAD, AND NOW THEY'RE FUCKING GONE!" He yelled some more things along these lines, but his voice started to die down and becoming incoherent and distorted, as he was phasing back into a depression.

"...You're an idiot, Fox." Was all Wolf said. Fox looked up at him confused, and for the first time really took the time to look at him. What he began to see was a Wolf traversing a lonely road with almost no sense of direction. All he knows is that he has to keep going to survive, and that there was no one to save him. Upon the Vulpine's realization of this, he saw that Wolf knew a lot more about being pathetic than he would ever probably experience.

"Fine then." Fox told him. "Then do you think we can save each other?" Fox asked him. They stared at each other for only a second until Fox started becoming dizzy. He hadn't taken note of how long he had collapse, and he hadn't eaten in a long time. He tried to pull himself together, but it wasn't long until he collapsed.

* * *

When Fox woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was that he wasn't dead. He went on from there to conclude that Wolf must have saved him. Then he scanned his present location. From what it looked like, it seemed he was in a bed of what seemed to be an apartment, seeing streets and other buildings when Fox looked out the window. It wasn't until Wolf whacked him across the head when Fox realized where he was and came to his senses for the third time since waking up.

"Ah, I must have overslept" Fox said, flustered

"You sure did, its already the afternoon, seriously, is losing your friends that hard on you?" Wolf asked, sounding really mad.

"Don't fucking bring that up!" Fox commanded, suddenly becoming much more pissed than the Lupine, having almost forgot about what happened the other day before he collapsed for the second time. causing him to back down, but still with an angry expression on his face.

"Dude, I went through the same thing, how come I can deal with it while you can't?" This caused Fox to quiet down, partly because Wolf was right, and also because Fox realized his thought earlier about Wolf being alone was correct. Then he walked over to Wolf and said: "Because i'm weaker than you as a man, Wolf." Wolf just stared, then punched him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Fox said after recovering.

"Don't be stupid Fox, i've always looked up to you, i've even cared about you. Don't give me that bullshit about you being weaker than me."

"You… care about me?" Fox asked slowly and carefully, afraid he would be betrayed again. They stood in silence, either of them wanting to say anything else. When Fox was sure he did care, he walked up to him.

"Wolf." He said.

"What!-" Wolf turned around to yell at him, only to find himself hugged by Fox. It lasted for about a minute, and they let go of each other.

"So do you think you can mend my wounds?" Fox finally asked after they let go. Wolf stood in silence for a while, and finally let out a small smirk.

"I… I suppose so." He said. "Besides, without me you'd be dead, the least I could do is help you get back on your feet." Wolf added, trying to make this new relationship as close to friends as possible, and not lovers, but as he was turning to go back into the living room he felt Fox's arms around his waist again.

"Oh, i think you can do more for me than just that." Fox said, clutching him. Wolf blushed a bit, realizing that this would in no way be only a friendly relationship.

"Hey, Take it slow, Fox, do you realize how little we still know each other?" Wolf told him. Upon realizing this Fox drew back from him a bit, blushing.

"oh... yeah... sorry." At this moment Fox's stomach started grumbling. They both laughed. "I haven't eaten in forever, you gots something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure, one sec." Wolf went into the kitchen to make something for Fox. Fox at this moment felt the hole in his chest becoming smaller. He laughed. In the kitchen Wolf was making some stew, and he also started laughing.

"......Well, We should heal other's wounds first, then lets go from there...."

* * *

Fox:um, slightly better?

Wolf: yeah, a little better

Narrator: ...yeah, slightly better.

Fadas: mmhmm, a little better

Narrator: yup... HEY WAIT! Don't you belong in another story?

Fadas: I do, but i was bored.

Narrator:uhhh.... anyways, reviews are still appreciated.


End file.
